I'm Falling Madly In Love With You
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: A Bunch of Random Finchel One-shots : ENJOY!
1. Dancing Under The Stars Make A Wish

**DANCING UNDER THE STARS**Finn and Rachel sat on the hammock in Rachel's back garden, gazing up at the stars

"Have you ever made a wish on a star?" he asked he, holding her in his arms.

"Yes..." she replied, resting her head on his chest.

"Did it come true?"

She nodded and looked up at him.

"What was it?"

"You..."

"What?"

"You were my wish Finn..."

A small smile played at her mouth, and she leaned in kissing him gently.

"I was your wish?..."

She nodded.

"I-I wanted you to like me..." she told him going red in the face

He kissed her forehead, all the way down to her jawbone before kissing her softly on the lips

"Your wish came true... because Rachel Berry, I am head over heels, crazier than crazy, absolutley, positivley, 100 percent In Love with you!"

She giggled and kissed him in response.

After a few seconds he pulled away

"What if i was to make a wish upon a star?" he asked

"It would come true..."

He closed his eyes and thought his wish. A small smile formed on his face.

"W-What did you wish for?" asked Rachel, curling her legs up to her chest

"To dance under the stars with the most beautiful girl in the world..."

Rachel looked at him and her smile faded. She slowly uncurled herself from her position and she got up only to be pulled back by Finn who was holding her hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"You want your wish to come true..."

"Yeah I do..." he smiled.

She turned away from him.

"But seriously...where are you going?"

"To call Quinn..."

"Why?"

"Because Finn...You want to dance with the most beautiful girl in the world."

He looked at the ground knowing she misunderstood him.

He switched the song on his ipod, which was currently in the docking statio n they had brought outside with them

Rachel found herself being pulled back toward Finn.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, when he put his hands on her hips.

She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and was about to continue but was stopped by Finn kissing her She pulled away and looked up at him

"...Finn? What are you doing?"

"I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Y-You think I'm beautiful?"

He nodded

"Yes, I think you are breathtakingly beautiful..."

She blushed bright red and ran his hands up and down her body.

"... But i'm not like Quinn..." she replied

"No, you're not..."

he could see she was about to burst into tears.

"heyy, heyy, heyy, look at me...i wasn't finished..." he spoke softly, wiping a tear away from her eye

"...You are so much better than Quinn. You don't even compare to her, okay?... I dont want you to think for one second that you aren't as beautiful... because you are even more beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl i've ever known, inside and out"

"Thank you..."

"My pleasure, beautiful..." he winked at her, which made her stomach fill with butterflies.

They kissed once more, for longer, than they ever have done, and they danced for ages before lying back on the hammock together, Rachel wrapped in Finn's arms, his face buried in her hair, both of them constantly kissing.

"Should we be worried?..." asked Hiram as he watched his daughter and her boyfriend lie (and make out) contently on a hammock

"...Rachel's a big girl. She can make her own choices. And Finn, He's a gentleman...He called Rachel beautiful, and she had the biggest smile on her face."

"...Do you think it's time we had the 'sex' talk with her?"

"Please! Hiram! I think Rachel is old enough and intelligent enough to know what to do and what not to do...we need to trust her. And if she's ready for sex, then we just have to make sure we raised her right, and she makes the right descisions."

Both partners smiled to each other, just standing in the doorway looking at their daughter... all grown up... 


	2. OMG YOU DIDNT?

"OH COME ON RACHEL!" shouted Kurt from inside the choir room.

Mr Schue walked in to see all of New Directions staring at Rachel

"Whats going on?" asked Mr Schue

"Rachel is denying to tell us what happened Yesterday night! She came in today all smiling and happier than she's ever been and we want to know why..."

Mr Schue nodded, not wanting to listen to them argue. He walked into his office and closed the door.

"Listen, Rachel... Whatever it was it can't have been that bad. Or Good. Or whatever."

"I really want to tell you guys...but i dont know if you'd all understand... or approve"

"Well ... if you dont tell us, we wont know now will we Hobbit?" replied Santana

Finn walked into the room and looked around before walking over to Rachel

"Did you tell them?" he asked

"No."

"Were you going to?"

Rachel shrugged. She looked Finn directly in the eyes and smiled slightly.

Finn took a seat next to Rachel and held her hand. He leaned over a whispered in her ear

"You know you can tell them if you want to right? I'm not ashamed of saying it and neither should you. We love each other right?"

She noddded and kissed him gently on the lips.

"EW!" remarked Santana

"Yeah, well EW! is what you would have said last night..."

Kurt Clasped His hand over his mouth.

"OMG! RACHEL! YOU DIDN'T?..."

She nodded and giggled, then started biting her lip

"YOU DID?...OH MY GOSH!"

Everyone turned to look at Rachel once again.

It didn't take long before other people caught on, their hands clasping over their mouths in shock.

"Me and Finn...had sex" 


End file.
